five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Tom
Toy Tom or Tommy is an animatronic created by Shadowboy192. Backstory This animatronic was created after the Grand Re-Opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with the brand new toy animatronics. Thomas' Amusement Park created him as a last attempt of getting the public's attention and saving the park from being closed. Differently from the toy animatronics, Toy Tom wasn't going to replace Tom, instead he had his own attraction in the park where he gave cake and played games with the children, while Tom showed the park's attractions to newcomers and interacted with people. Even after Toy Tom's creation, though, the park wasn't going so well and because of low budget they had to sold the animatronic to Fazbear Entertainment. Like the other toys, Fazbear Entertainment also programmed him to detect criminal database, but later he glitched thinking all adults were criminals. He was the first animatronic to have that glitch and later he was put in the Parts/Service room with the old animatronics. Appearance He looks like Tom but with a plastic look and rosy cheeks. He also looks like a younger and smaller version of Tom. His eye color is yellow like Tom. His clothings are the same as Tom's but he doesn't have a black suit and his bowtie is made out of plastic. Behavior He will start in the Parts/Service room and is always the second to be active. He is a fast animatronic that can appear in the Main Hall, Game Area, Party Room 3, Party Room 1 and Left Air Vent. He will also occasionally appear in Party Room 2 near the vent to make the player confused. Although he is a very active animatronic for the first 3 hours he becomes less active as the night progresses. He doesn't appear in the vents' blind spots, instead when you take off your monitor he will be in your office staring at the player with his shinning red eyes and the player only have 3–4 seconds to put the Freddy head on or he will kill them. Personality He is friendly and curious like a child and likes to play a lot and make friends, whoever he is kinda hyperactive and that was annoying to some people. When he sees an adult his eyes make a shining red light and he stares at them. He also finds loud noises irritating. Relationships Toy Bonnie He is friends with him and considers him his best friend, after Oid of course. Toy Chica He is also friends with her but is most of the time neutral, probably because she likes to scare him with her endoskeleton eyes and taking off her beak. Toy Freddy He doesn't like him that much for being too bossy, but he finds him kinda goofy. Mangle He is really scared of its mangled appearance and walks away when he hears it's radio noise. Balloon Boy He is a friends him. They always laugh a lot together making Toy Freddy annoyed. Puppet He findsit kinda creepy, also like Mangle doesn't interact with it. Tom the Tiger While only being able to move around his own attraction at his time in Thomas' Amusement Park, he actually got to talk with his old counterpart sometimes. At first Tom was really friendly towards him and told him about the other attractions and animatronics around the park, but overtime he became more and more aggressive towards him, for an unknown reason. Later he discovered that the cameras were the reason why. Aster the Armadillo When Tom taught him about the park, he also presented one of his friends to him, Aster. While Aster hated his toy counterpart, he was also friendly towards Toy Tom. Sometimes he had to separate the two so they didn't go into a fight. Taylor the T-Rex Unlike Aster, Toy Tom didn't have the chance to talk to her. Tom said it was because she couldn't go away from her attraction, which was relatable to him. Toy Aster/Oid While others hate him, Toy Tom actually is good friends with Oid. Maybe it's because they are in the same place in the funhouse for most of the time and Toy Tom understands him better than anyone else. Ryan the Rabbit Toy Tom is a good friend to Ryan, but not as much as Ryan is to Dyan and vice-versa. The ironic thing is, Toy Tom is the one who started their relationship by stopping them from fighting. Dyan the Duck Toy Tom never had any problems with him and actually helped him a lot with his problems as well as telling him about the outside world(which by that, he means the park). Toy Tom does feel that Dyan is using him as an slave sometimes, but stops thinking about it when realising how stupid that thought was. Note Since everyone created a toy version of their OCs. I thought of doing the same with mine(I still think I was unoriginal with this one). Trivia * This is the second page created by me in this wiki. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males